


Victory

by humanveil



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: “We won!”





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeiouna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/gifts).



“We won!”

Craig’s voice is full of excitement, his wide grin contagious. He grabs you as the crowd starts to cheer, leans forward as if without thought and claims your mouth with his. The kiss is chaste, innocent. His lips warm and chapped—overeager in the air of excitement that came with winning another game.

You still for only a second, reciprocating as much as you can. It’s brief. Fleeting. Is something you’ve wanted for a long time. Excitement bubbles in your stomach at the act; disbelief mixing with it.

Damn the game. This feels like your own personal victory.


End file.
